pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunatone
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=012 |gen=Generation III |species=Meteorite Pokémon |type=Rock |type2=Psychic |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=370.4 lbs. |metweight=168.0 kg |ability=Levitate |body=01 |egg1=Mineral |color=Yellow}} Lunatone (Japanese: ルナトーン Runatoun) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is Solrock's counterpart. Biology Physiology Lunatone is a yellow moon like Pokémon with a dark circle around a small red eye. In the middle of the crest there is a "horn". All over its body there are small crater like circle. Evolution Lunatone does not evolve. Game info Game locations |type= |rubysapphire=Meteor Falls (Sapphire only) |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Lake Verity, Lake Acuity, Lake Valor, Mt. Coronet, Sendoff Spring, Turnback Cave (Sapphire inserted) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Lake Verity, Lake Acuity, Lake Valor, Mt. Coronet, Sendoff Spring, Turnback Cave (Sapphire inserted) |ptrarity=Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Route 13, Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Glittering Cave |xyrarity=Rare }} Also commonly found in Pokémon sky dungeons. Pokédex entries |border= |ruby=Lunatone was discovered at a location where a meteorite fell. As a result, some people theorize that this Pokémon came from space. However, no one has been able to prove this theory so far. |sapphire=Lunatone becomes active around the time of the full moon. Instead of walking, it moves by floating in midair using telekinesis. The Pokémon's intimidating red eyes cause all those who see it to become transfixed with fear. |emerald=It becomes very active on the night of a full moon. This Pokémon was first discovered 40 years ago at the site of a meteor strike. |firered=Its health ebbs and flows with the lunar cycle. It brims with power when exposed to the light of the full moon. |leafgreen=Its health ebbs and flows with the lunar cycle. It brims with power when exposed to the light of the full moon. |diamond=Because it turns active on nights of the full moon, it is said to have some link to the lunar phases. |pearl=Because it turns active on nights of the full moon, it is said to have some link to the lunar phases. |platinum=Because it turns active on nights of the full moon, it is said to have some link to the lunar phases. |heartgold=It was discovered at the site of a meteor strike 40 years ago. Its stare can lull its foes to sleep. |soulsilver=It was discovered at the site of a meteor strike 40 years ago. Its stare can lull its foes to sleep. |black=Because it turns active on nights of the full moon, it is said to have some link to the lunar phases. |white=Because it turns active on nights of the full moon, it is said to have some link to the lunar phases. |black 2= The phase of the moon apparently has some effect on its power. It's active on the night of a full moon. |white 2= The phase of the moon apparently has some effect on its power. It's active on the night of a full moon. |x=Because it turns active on nights of the full moon, it is said to have some link to the lunar phases. |y=It was discovered at the site of a meteor strike 40 years ago. Its stare can lull its foes to sleep. |or=Lunatone was discovered at a location where a meteoroid fell. As a result, some people theorize that this Pokémon came from space. However, no one has been able to prove this theory so far. |as=Lunatone becomes active around the time of the full moon. Instead of walking, it moves by floating in midair. The Pokémon’s intimidating red eyes cause all those who see it to become transfixed with fear.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 337 front.png |rbysapsprs=Lunatone Shiny GenIII.png |emeraldspr=E 337 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 337 front.png |frlgsprs=Lunatone Shiny GenIII.png |IIIback=Lunatone_GenIII_Back.png |IIIbacks=Lunatone_GenIII_Back_Shiny.png |dpspr=DP 337 front.png |dpsprs=Lunatone Shiny DPPHGSS.png |ptspr=DP 337 front.png |ptsprs=Lunatone Shiny DPPHGSS.png |hgssspr=DP 337 front.png |hgsssprs=Lunatone Shiny DPPHGSS.png |IVback=Lunatone_GenIV_Back.png |IVbacks=Lunatone_GenIV_Back_Shiny.png |bwspr=Lunatone BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback=Lunatone Back BW.gif |Vbacks= |xyspr = Lunatone XY.gif |orasspr = Lunatone XY.gif|b2w2spr = Lunatone BW.gif|bwsprfs = Lunatone Shiny BW.gif|b2w2sprfs = Lunatone Shiny BW.gif|Vbackfs = Lunatone Back Shiny BW.gif|xysprfs = Lunatone Shiny XY.gif|orassprfs = Lunatone Shiny XY.gif|VIbackfs = Lunatone ShinyBack XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Lunatone was first introduced in "Crazy as a Lunatone", where it emerged from a meteorite that crashed in the Hoenn region, however the Pokémon Mystery Club had an interest in capturing it. Lunatone used its psychic ability to delay the P.M.C. while it escapes to a nearby town, it then used Hypnosis on Nurse Joy in order to take shelter at the Pokémon Center. Ash, May, Brock, and Max arrived at the town, and, suspecting that something was wrong, they sneaked into the Pokémon Center and encountered Team Rocket. They soon face Lunatone, however Lunatone completely lost all of its energy after battling Team Rocket. Ash and the others decided to help out Lunatone by taking it to Camerupt Point in order to regain its energy from the moonlight. They soon face Team Rocket again however Team Rocket was defeated by the P.M.C. that planned to catch Lunatone, it regains its energy and defeated the P.M.C. and heads to space. Gallery 337Lunatone_AG_anime.png 337Lunatone_Dream.png Solrock-lunatone-169.jpg Trivia *Lunatone and Solrock resemble Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright from the Kirby series. Etymology Lunatone's name comes from the word "Lunar" and the word "Stone." Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon